The Other Daughter
by Melissa daughter of Hecate
Summary: You all know how Roran and Katrina fell in love, and about their first daughter, Ismira, ...but do you know Ismira's twin? Follow Ariana on her journeys across Alagaesia, and her attempts to prove she's not just as good as her "perfect" sister; she's better


**Hey,**

**I decided to do an Inheritance Cycle fic while I wait for inspiration on starting my next PJO story...so here it is! R&R, as always. I already have some ideas for the second chapter, so hopefully I can get it up tomorrow. Sorry if it is delayed, there's this nasty thing called school that gets in the way of writing :(. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Paolini owns the Inheritance Cycle. All I own is Ariana & my ideas.**

Ariana yanked her brush through her long locks. This was it! The day she had been waiting for since she was four! She studied herself in the mirror critically. Brown almond eyes, shining copper mane, and tan skin, she was her mother young again— and of course, also her twin's mirror image.

"Ariana!" Ismira called from her adjoining bedroom. "Mom says to be down in ten minutes!"

Ismira was the _clever _one of the family. Despite looking the same as Ariana, everyone said she was the _prettiest_. The most _talented_, the most_ popular_, blah blah blah! But all that would finally change when Ariana was chosen by a dragon.

Ariana snapped back to reality. "Ariana!" Katrina called.

"Coming mom!" She hurriedly slipped a pale green dress over her head, and slid her feet into the simple tan flats she was forced to wear instead of boots. Dashing downstairs, she jumped into her chair next to Ismira.

Katrina smiled at her daughters. "Now, I know you're both excited for Arya and the dragon eggs, but until they get here, I expect you to act like this is any other day."

Ismira scoffed. "Well, if it was, Ariana wouldn't have left her room yet!"

Ariana glared at her twin. "Just because I'm not begging for attention..."

Katrina smacked her spoon against the rim of her bowl. "Girls!"

After finishing their breakfast, the twins ran outside to wait for Arya. After about half an hour, they were rewarded by Firnen's green wings gleaming above the treetops. A few moments later, the elf and dragon landed in front of their house.

Arya smiled at the sisters. "Excited to see if you're chosen?" The two nodded. "Well, I better go set up." Firnen rose back in the air, and flapped down to the village.

Ismira turned to Ariana, eyes dancing. "C'mon, let's go watch her set up!" Without waiting for an answer, her sister dashed down the hill. Ariana glared at her retreating back.

"Yeah, like you'll ever be chosen..." she muttered. Reluctantly, she followed Ismira.

The dragon eggs were beautiful. There were four of them, one white, one green, one violet, & one silver. Ariana stepped up first. She gently laid her hand on the white egg. Nothing. Nothing happened at the green or violet egg either. Ariana tried to control her fear as she paused in front of the silver one. This HAD to be the one. It just had to! Slowly and nervously, she rested her palm on the egg. Nothing.

Arya smiled apologetically, and gestured to the side. Ariana sat on a log and held back tears. She had been sure that an egg would hatch for her. She would finally get to be the special one, but more importantly, she would finally have someone that understood her, and loved her for it.

She was torn out of her thoughts as Ismira stepped up to the eggs. She ran her hand over the white, green, and violet eggs without occurrence. But when she touched the silver egg, Ariana could tell by the look on her sister's face it had chosen her.

For the first time, tears welled in Ariana's eyes. No, it wasn't enough that she couldn't have her dream, her dragon. It had to be given to her sister too. To Ismira, who was popular, beloved, and had a voice like liquid honey. To Ismira, who somehow managed to be lady-like while practicing archery and studying the Dragon Riders. To Ismira, whom no matter what Ariana did, would always be better

No other eggs hatched, and Arya took Ismira into a small tent to wait for her dragon to hatch. Ariana was sitting alone, forgotten, when suddenly she felt a pull in her gut. She looked up, surprised, and felt it again, stronger than before. The girl stood up, and let it pull her over to the pile of Firnen's saddle bags. It seemed to be coming from a smaller one on the top. Ariana reached for the bag, and then hesitated. No one was around, but it seemed wrong to look in Arya's stuff. She was about to leave when she felt the pull again, but this time it held a tone of desperation. She stared at the bag for a minute, then shrugged. Taking it from the pile, Ariana carried it over to her log. She sat down, then lifted a large silk pouch out of the saddlebag. She fumbled with it for a moment, and then...a large dragon egg, black and shot through with gold streams, fell into her lap.

Eyes wide, Ariana placed her palm on the egg. Unlike the coolness of the other eggs, this one was warm to the touch, and a feeling of contentment came from it. She knew instinctively it had chosen her.

Suddenly, Arya lead Ismira out of the tent. She froze, stopping mid-sentence when she saw Ariana holding the egg. "What have you done?!" The elf yelled.

She stammered something about feeling a pull, dragon eggs, and saddle bags. Arya looked horrified.

"No..." She whispered.

Ismira looked confused. "What is it?"

The elder rider laid her head in her hands. "You see, that egg is the offspring of Vrithya...and Shruikan."

**A/N: **

**Trivia Question: What is the name of the parents of the Ra'zac? Please do not look it up, it's easy enough that you should be able to answer it.**

**Also, I still have not decided on Ariana's dragon's name, although the gender will be female. That said, if any of you want to suggest names, I would greatly appreciate it :).**


End file.
